


Just A Coincidence

by YaoiBatman



Category: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-25
Updated: 2011-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:38:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiBatman/pseuds/YaoiBatman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just coincidence that Iolaus didn't mind sharing his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Coincidence

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 748  
> Pairing: Hercules/Iolaus  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Warnings: Anal  
> Genre: Romance  
> Summary: It was just coincidence that Iolaus didn't mind sharing his bed.  
> Story Status: Complete  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Hercules or make money.

**Just A Coincidence**

It was just a coincidence that Iolaus didn't mind sharing his bed.

Thinking back to that time in Tantalus when that beautiful maiden wanted both of them at the same time, Hercules didn't think what Iolaus and him shared now was much different. But this was _Iolaus_ and that made it different. This wasn't just a nameless face, not that Hercules often went about with people he didn't care about, or know, but this was his best friend. It was one of the reasons that made Iolaus and him so...

  
 _Hercules gripped the back of Iolaus' head with his left hand, bringing it down from it's place above him and attacking his lips with bruising force. The kiss was wild as tongues battled for dominance that neither one wanted to lose, but Iolaus did, like always, and Hercules plundered his mouth, leaving no inch untouched._

 _His right hand scaled Iolaus' naked back, tracing the spin with a firm touch and moaned at each shiver his lover made, before settling his hand on the left check, forcing the man above him to grind their hips together. Iolaus was lost in the pleasure of it, breaking the kiss with the urgency for air and threw his head back_   
_letting out a cry of pleasure that would have worried Hercules if not for the seclusion the forest offered._

  
It was just a coincidence that Iolaus already called his mother, _Mom_.

Because, truthfully, Hercules feared seeing his mother since his tryst with Iolaus began; feared that the moment his mother laid eyes on them both she would know right away. Hercules couldn't help the light redness that partook his face the moment the word _mom_ came out of Iolaus' mouth, as if the word seem to take on new meaning. It wasn't long before Hercules realized that it did have a new meaning; a more permanent meaning.

  
 _Hercules slid his oil coated finger past the tight ring of muscle, letting out a groan as Iolaus pushed back against it, causing their stiff genitals to grind against each other. Iolaus hesitated in between the urge to thrust forward or pushing back again the finger, not really sure which one he wanted, but Hercules didn't give him time to decide when he suddenly pushed another two slick fingers inside the abused hole, thrusting in hard, rocking Iolaus against him. Iolaus trembled on top of him and lowered his chest against Hercules, fastening his lips to collar bone and sucking every inch of skin found there._

 _Hercules' hips bucked up at the contact, hardened nipples and groins sliding against one another and Iolaus began whimpering with every pass his finger made against that sensitive spot inside. Suddenly, the fingers were gone and Hercules lined his throbbing need against the stretched entrance. Iolaus pushed himself up, bracing his hands against Hercules' chest as he seated himself on the hero's large rod, moaning at the burn he felt._

  
It was just a coincidence that Iolaus fell in love with him too.

The first time Hercules said it, he hadn't meant for it to slip out. They had been arguing fiercely the entire morning over something Hercules couldn't even remember; then suddenly, Iolaus was close, his eyes burning hot with rage when he yelled out for a reason to stay by his side. Hercules gave him one.  


Iolaus _lifted himself up off the engorged manhood, grunting loudly as Hercule forced him into a quick downward thrust with his hands around Iolaus' hips. The roughness excited Iolaus, enjoying the feeling of Hercules take charge, pushing him up and down on his hardened length while Iolaus flexed his ring of muscle. Heavy breathing and frantic slap of skin against skin fill the air as they both worked towards completion. Hercules released his hand from Iolaus' hip, giving the hunter the freedom of more control in favor of gripping the hardened flesh between them. It only took one squeeze before it pulsed, releasing it's load over his chest._ __

 _Hercules groaned as the muscles around his manhood tightened and he gave a hard thrust up, lifting himself off the ground and gave into pleasure as he released inside of his lover and best friend. Iolaus collapsed onto his chest, both trying to catch their breath as the let their bodies relax. Hercules ran a hand through thick curls, his other taking possession of Iolaus' waist, and smiled contently at the man laying on him._

 _"I love you, Iolaus."_

 _"I love you too."  
_

~End


End file.
